


洁癖治疗与睡眠安定剂

by Rqazwsx



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rqazwsx/pseuds/Rqazwsx
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 32





	洁癖治疗与睡眠安定剂

十二点了。  
平野躺在客厅的沙发上，不断地按动着星星灯的开关，灯光一明一灭之间，他感觉自己的平静像辛德瑞拉的漂亮衣服一样，过了十二点就全部消失。

「早点睡 不用等我 大概十一点半回」

那张字迹潦草的便利贴，没有字的一面朝上，安静地躺在鞋柜和墙面交接处的角落里。如果不是他知道永濑打扫卫生很勤快不太可能把这种纸片留在地板上，也许就会错过这句话。  
大概是穿好了鞋准备出门，拿着钥匙想了想是否还有什么被遗忘掉，看到鞋柜上有便利贴和圆珠笔便匆匆忙忙地写了这么一行字，随手贴在了他下午回家一进门就能看到的地方。关门带起的气流把便利贴吹起，打了个旋儿落在地上。

他翻身换成侧躺的姿势，手臂习惯性地往旁边一搂，却搂了个空，才反应过来这是沙发，那个人也还没有回来。

一个人真的很难睡，即使是在失眠症状已经大大减轻的情况下。  
工作结束后回到家，洗完澡在床上辗转反侧了半个小时，一点睡意都没有，可能是旁边缺了人，也可能是最近腰不太舒服床又太软，所有姿势都折腾了个遍后挪到了沙发上，躺着玩之前永濑给他买的星星灯。

两个人工作都太忙，实在是抽不出度假的时间。  
有一天晚上躺在床上一起看纪录片的时候，纪录片里说到爱斯基摩人认为极光是欧若拉的裙摆，他侧过头问永濑，我们有一天可以一起去看极光吗？嗯……极光不行的话，躺着看星星也可以。  
过了两天，永濑就给他买了这么个小玩意儿，「在看极光之前你就先看这个吧。」

姑且看一下假星星。  
星星点点的灯光照在天花板上很漂亮，按照一定的规律变幻着颜色闪烁，让他想起演唱会时面对下面无边无际的灯海。他们站在台上当着最耀眼的星星，勾肩搭背唱歌的时候，永濑却当着台下几万人的面，小拇指在隐秘的地方轻轻挠他的侧颈。

不知道永濑回来的路上，是否也能想起来看一看今天的星星。

「叮咚——」

来了。

他趿拉着拖鞋走到门前通过猫眼往外看，是大仓くん，拖着微微低头的永濑，一脸无奈的笑。

「晚上好，大仓くん，要不要……」  
话还没说完就被打断了。  
「你家小朋友给你送回来了，不好意思他今晚游戏输太多次所以稍微多喝了点，我先走了，北山还在下面等我。」  
「哦……哦哦，好……路上小心。」

他从大仓的臂弯里接过来的这一大只晕晕乎乎的家伙，搂着他的脖子把全身重量都压在了他身上，就算是他力气比较大也有点难以招架。喝醉的人死沈死沈的，他正要把人往沙发上抱就感觉身上的力道松了一些。

「……紫耀？」  
永濑的下巴搁在他肩膀上，声音里带着一丝不确定。

这种时候抱着你的人还能有谁啊。他叹了口气，揉了揉永濑毛乎乎的后脑勺。  
「嗯，我在呢。」  
「我不是回家了吗……这…是哪儿啊……怎么…嗝…还有星星……」  
「这是我们家客厅啊，我刚才打开了星星灯。」

他扶着永濑在沙发上坐下，打算热一杯牛奶让永濑解解酒。  
「星星灯……什么星星灯啊……」  
「你买的你都忘啦。」

牛奶刚放进微波炉，他透过厨房的玻璃门瞄了一眼沙发上的人，已经从坐姿变成了趴着，右手支着下巴往他的方向看，T恤的下摆无知无觉地掀起来，把那一截细窄又不过分瘦的腰暴露在空气中，松松垮垮的裤子蹭得往下掉了一点，圆鼓鼓的屁股和细腰之间凹陷出一个诱人的弧度。

「紫耀？」  
「在呢。」  
「你在哪啊。」  
「我在厨房。」  
「在做什么呀。」  
「给你热一杯牛奶。」

明知故问。话也格外多。  
被酒熏过的声线又乖又甜的，却又不过分腻人。小野猫收起了爪子的状态，真该录下来一段。永濑眨巴着眼睛望着他，突然开始乱七八糟地哼歌。  
他在等待着牛奶慢慢加温的一分二十秒里和永濑你看我我看你，第一百二十次想其实永濑的眼睛挺大的，至少不比他的小，只是平时喜欢懒洋洋地耷拉着眼皮。浅色的瞳孔像澄澈的琥珀，睁圆了眼睛带着那么一点楚楚可怜的意味，像馋嘴的小猫在等待着主人投喂妙鲜包。

「牛奶好了没有呀？」  
小猫咪在催了。

有点烫的温度刚刚好，永濑坐起来接过去玻璃杯，似幼稚园大班的小朋友一样喝牛奶发出咕咚咕咚的声音。  
趁着喝牛奶的工夫，平野凑过去闻了下永濑的后颈。软软的发尾扫过鼻尖，带了一点木质的香气，撩起T恤摸了摸后背，也干爽得很。五月的夜晚不算太热，出门之前洗了澡又喷了香水，想来是几个人除了喝酒说话没干什么出格的事儿，尽管是这样平野依然很嫉妒那些能嗅到他香水前调和中调的人。

永濑一口气喝光了杯子里的牛奶，嘴唇上沾了一圈绵绵白白的奶泡，眼神有点涣散，把杯子放在茶几上，两腿晃啊晃的冲着平野傻乐。  
去之前他交待了少喝酒，没有听话。早点回家，也没有听话。  
他认定自己有够迟钝，这种时候根本分不清永濑到底是真醉还是借酒装乖，平时极少表现出来的样子让他心软得一塌糊涂，根本不忍心责备什么，等这个漂亮的小傻子明天清醒了再说吧。

「去刷个牙然后睡觉？」  
「嗯。」  
「明天再洗澡吧。」  
「嗯。」  
「这么乖？」  
「嗯。」  
「廉？」  
「嗯。」

「……笨蛋。」  
「嗯嗯。」

不管说什么，永濑都很配合地点头答应，眼睛里含着一层朦朦胧胧的水汽和他对视。他有点招架不住这种眼神，视线往旁边移了一下，却意外地捕捉到永濑红红的耳朵尖。  
今天晚上握住的手都格外软绵绵，「带你去刷牙。」

没想到拉了一下没有把人从沙发上拉起来。  
「摔倒了，要紫耀亲亲才能起来。」  
不知道是什么时候跟谁学来的俏皮话。永濑的手攀上平野的脖子，像撒娇要糖吃的小孩赖着他摇晃，坠得他俯下身子靠近。

「别勾我……你得早点睡觉，不然小心明天头疼。」  
平野从喉咙里挤出一声忍耐的叹息，手撑在沙发背上贴过去，有点敷衍地在永濑的脸颊上沾了沾，刚打算就此完成这个一触即分的亲吻，身下的人却把头仰起来主动来寻他的嘴唇，一下又一下地啄吻，在他想来这也不算吻，更像是在蹭着他，邀请他往更深的甜美处走去。

他感觉好像有点什么热热的东西在胸腔里哽住了。  
「廉，你确定……？」  
「嗯……？确定什么……」  
永濑突然打了个奶嗝，神情理所当然地像一个张着手臂等待父母给穿好衣服的婴儿，「明天又没工作，今天晚上不是应该……」  
话没说完自己就忍不住吃吃地笑了起来，眼角泛红地望着他。

黏黏糊糊的。不是物理上的黏黏糊糊，空气彷佛成了流动的胶，呼吸都变得滞涩，刚刚还觉得不算太热的天气一瞬间就不合时宜起来。  
虽然是一贯地美味可口，平日里的永濑更像是需要一点力气撕咬的肉骨头，他犬齿锋利也算相得益彰，现在一点酒精把永濑催化成一汪悠悠柔柔的奶油，他却担心会没好好用勺子品出滋味，轻轻一吸便吞吃入腹。

平野吸了一口气，感觉胸腔里那点热开始扩大，同时轻轻地含住了那瓣柔软的嘴唇慢慢舔弄，身下的人小声哼哼着，搭在他脖子后面的手不自觉地收紧，主动把舌尖伸出一点来任他肆意纠缠，两个人唇齿间发出黏腻的水声，舌面勾搅着吻在一处。  
也许是他这次表现得太客气了，也许是永濑喝的那杯牛奶一点都不顶用。被酒精无限放大了的那一点渴，操纵着永濑想要反客为主，在他的口腔里搜刮着慰借。  
他听到永濑的呼吸急促起来，本来勾着他脖子的手滑到了腰上，又探进他睡袍里摸他的腹肌。不安分的手引导着热流往下走，星火燎原地燃起来，还想继续作乱时被他一把抓住。

「待会儿你可别说受不了。」  
「……唔。」  
不置可否的回答和若有所思的表情。当他刚开始猜测永濑的小脑袋瓜又在想什么，突然不知道哪来的一股大力抱着他转了半个圈，让他一脸愕然地坐在了沙发上，两个人的位置和上一个瞬间完全调换了过来。

「紫耀。」  
永濑带着喘息的沙哑声音响起，在平野颈侧嘬了一口，扶着他的胸膛跪下去，把他睡袍的带子解开。  
「想要吗？」  
还没等他回答，永濑就闷声笑道，「不许说不想。」

粉红的舌尖伸出来，隔着内裤轻轻舔了一下，口水濡湿了那一小块布料，又用食指小心翼翼地戳了戳，好像这是什么新奇的玩具。  
「你硬了喔。」  
平野想说早就被你弄硬了，话刚要出口又憋住，紧紧地盯着永濑，看看这人打算怎么摆弄这个平时让他在床上哭天喊地的「玩具」。

永濑仰起头抿着嘴对他笑了一下，拉下他的内裤，套弄了几下他已经完全硬起来的阴茎，没怎么犹豫就含住了顶端，湿软的舌面在龟头上画着圈的舔，他能感觉到永濑极力把牙齿收起来，没怎么磕到上面。  
被一个紧致湿软的地方包裹住了。他耳朵眼往外冒着蒸汽开始胡思乱想，平时心疼永濑几乎没让他做过这个，有洁癖的小朋友想来也不太愿意，就算在床上再能折磨他，和这个也是两码事儿，如今感觉好像……对这个并没有什么抗拒情绪？亏大了……  
永濑埋在平野身下，一边尝试着吞得深一些，一边抬着头，眼睛亮晶晶地观察他的表情，好像在确认平野有没有爽到，眼角更红了些，脸颊被撑得鼓鼓的，口水不受控制地从嘴角滴了出来。他心跳如鼓，把手插到永濑软乎乎的发丝间，看着永濑努力取悦他的姿态，恨不得现在就把这人抱去床上翻来覆去地教训一番。

几番吞吐过后，天知道他用了多大的自制力把永濑的头推开，抽出来的阴茎和薄薄的唇间连出了一条黏滑透明的细丝，永濑微微闭上眼睛，大概以为会被射在脸上。他觉得又有点感动又有点好笑，准备抱永濑去床上，却被挣扎开了。

「不要去床上……就在这里。」  
「为什么？」  
「不要去床上……你在床上太能折腾了。」  
永濑半是埋怨半是撒娇地贴近他，把他推倒在沙发上，半个身体都压了上来和他接吻，口腔里还带着他自己的味道，有点腥，但这种腥的表现形式实在让他无法讨厌。

「我去拿……」  
「不要用…家里只有草莓味的…不喜欢……」  
完全「忘记」草莓味的避孕套明明就是自己塞进的购物篮。  
润滑剂倒是放在伸手就能够到的地方，永濑拿润滑剂的时候不小心碰到了星星灯的开关，点点星光又一下子出现在天花板上，让他产生了一种幕天席地的错觉。

永濑跪坐在他身上，双手背过去有点费劲地给自己扩张，咬着下嘴唇，胸口的皮肤渐渐红了起来。他撩开T恤去捏永濑的乳珠，永濑一边笑一边扭动着躲闪，「痒，不要摸……」自己扩张得差不多了又摆出一副人为刀俎我为鱼肉的样子，手扶着眼睛一闭就往下坐，阴茎也完全硬了起来，铃口处沁出的腺液在小腹上涂出一片水光。  
直到把他的全部吃进去，永濑把碍事的T恤扯掉，撅着屁股趴在他身上和他胸膛相贴，皮挨着皮，肉黏着肉，后面把他包裹得紧紧的，平时极少用这个姿势，有别样感觉的湿嫩软热一阵阵收缩，让他眼前发黑几乎快要爆炸，身上的人却趴下就不动了。

「紫耀…太大了……好涨……」  
永濑做出可怜兮兮的表情，明明前面有九分都是永濑主动，后面已经严丝合缝地吮吸着他，阴茎也因为愉快的刺激不断往下滴着透明黏滑的液体，却装出一副被欺负了的委屈样子。  
「你抱着我动一动嘛……」

选择了骑乘的姿势，只想享受这个姿势带来的快感却不想出一分力气，平野真的爱极了永濑面对他时乖顺中带着一丝狡猾的性格，认命地抬起上半身扣住永濑的肩膀，腰间用力向上顶，没几下就在喘息声的指引下找到了熟悉的点，变换着角度让前端戳刺那块敏感的软肉。

「呜……」  
被狠狠地摩擦着敏感点，永濑仰起脖子发出一声猫一样的呜咽，他伸出舌头在永濑的喉结上轻轻舔舐着，上下同时的刺激让永濑不由自主地夹紧了双腿，被颠得左摇右晃，那根东西被吃到了一个令人害怕的深度。  
这个姿势格外容易顶到前列腺，也很难全部抽出来，只能顶着那一点小幅度地磨，没过多久平野就知道永濑快要到了，指甲紧紧地掐着他背上的皮肉，喉结上下滑动着吞口水。

「不行了…要射了…紫耀……啊！」  
喉头痒痒的，永濑几近无声地叫，平野又捉住永濑的嘴唇吻了上去，把那点叫声闷进肺里，觉察到盘在他背后的脚像抽筋似的在空气中蜷缩起来，一股微凉的液体喷溅在他的小腹上，同时后穴绞得前所未有的紧，激得他在里面勃动了几下，没忍住也一起射了出来。

怀里的人微微地发着抖伏在他身上喘气，平静了两分钟后他用手安抚了几下这只刚体验过极乐的小动物，慢慢地抽身退出，白浊的精液混着润滑剂往外流了一点滴在他腿上，量不太多，大概是因为射得太深不容易这么快全部流出来，他用指尖沾了一点白浊，恶作剧般地抹在永濑的嘴角上。  
感觉到有什么东西湿湿的，闭着眼睛的永濑下意识地伸出舌头把那一点精液卷走，睫毛不住翕动着，像被摸舒坦的猫一样喉咙里发出餍足的叹气。  
「抱你去洗澡？」  
其实他还想紧接着再来一次，试探性地问了一句。  
「好困……不洗了……」  
「……不洗了？」  
高潮过后困意来势汹汹，眼看就要抵不过黑甜梦乡的诱惑，永濑的上下眼皮已经困得糊在了一起，只剩睫毛像鸦羽一样轻微地抖动，嘴里还在含糊不清地呢喃。  
「留着…生…小孩……」

永濑困迷糊了，说这话一点都不脸红，他听了反而有点害羞和失措起来。  
「什么嘛…你又不能……」  
「……」  
「廉？」  
没有回答了。圆鼓鼓的眼球被眼皮好好地盖住，眼角的绯红渐渐褪去，耳朵却还是红彤彤的小樱桃，他贴过去用犬齿咬住耳垂轻轻扯了一下。  
一个小时前勾引他倒是很起劲，刚刚说完要生小孩就秒睡，连再来一轮的机会都不给。平野气呼呼地揉了一把身边人圆圆翘翘的屁股，腹诽永濑洁癖人设崩坏掉，居然能说出不洗澡这种话。算了，既然永濑自己说不要洗，那他也懒得生事，只盼这个赖皮鬼醒来不要倒打一耙就好。随便拿湿巾给两个人都擦了擦，在沙发一角拽出来一张毯子，抱着永濑睡了。

入睡边缘他迷迷糊糊地想，是什么时候开始越来越容易睡着的呢？大概是刚开始同居的时候，他买了一张新床，尺寸够大垫子够软，两个人折腾到凌晨四点双双筋疲力尽，永濑声音小得像说悄悄话，「…会一直陪你睡觉」  
说完自己就害羞了，把热热的脸埋在他胸膛上，叫了几次都不肯抬起头来。

永濑是被梦中手机的振动声惊醒的，闭着眼迷迷糊糊地伸手往身边一摸，没摸到手机，却摸到一大片手感极好的胸肌，顺手呼噜了几下。

好近。  
睡着睡着又被这人抱住了吧。

「早上好……」  
平野揉了揉眼睛，一脸的倦意，显然是被强行摸醒的。这一觉质量很高，即使在这种不太适合安睡的地方，夜里也一次都没醒过。额前的刘海被他随便地撩起来，乱七八糟地散在头顶。

这人有点像狮子王哦。  
刚醒还没有点搞清楚状况的永濑一脸茫然地翻了个身，差点掉下沙发，幸好平野及时伸出手臂捞住了他，把他往怀里带了一下。  
「我们……怎么在沙发上睡的？」

这一活动让他感受到了身下些微的酸麻不适感，继而凌晨零散的记忆开始回笼。

……

「啊！」  
客厅里响起一声惨叫。

永濑在平野身边跪坐起来，大腿微微张开的时候，几滴稀薄黏滑的液体从后面流出来，滴在沙发的垫子上。  
「你！混蛋！杀了你啊！」  
永濑气得脸都红了，扑到平野身上就想拧他两把，小腹随着呼吸起伏，里面流出更多浑浊不堪的液体，润滑和精液混合在一起黏答答的起着丝，想到带着酒气和汗水和平野相拥着在沙发上睡了一夜，身体一直含着这些没有干掉的东西，他就崩溃得想把自己从里到外翻过来洗刷干净。

「是你自己说不用的……」

「我喝酒了嘛！喝醉的人说话能信吗？」  
永濑揉了揉隐隐作痛的额角，凌晨的每一段记忆都清晰地待在脑海中，其实他没有喝醉，意识清醒得很，只是那一点酒精上头让他表现得……非比寻常的热情，彷佛不是本人，似乎还说了什么要给平野生个漂亮小孩……啊啊啊快忘掉快忘掉！

「我说了你就听吗！我那是完全无意识状态！你有点常识好不好！让你早睡不听话怎么这种时候又听话了？……」  
语无伦次地完全陷入抓狂炸毛状态。

平野也不辩解什么，手心轻轻地覆在他的手背上，无言地和他对视。

「……」

他在平野黑沉眸子的注视下越说声音越小，越说越觉得逻辑无法自洽，身下的人好像一只委屈巴巴的大狗，用眼神攻击让人自觉羞愧，即使他什么坏事都没有做……？

真的没有做吗？  
仿佛被施了魔法一样开始反思。  
把恋人留在家里一个人失眠自己却在外面和前辈喝酒，答应要早点回家却醉醺醺地晚归，是不是有点恶劣？  
本来可以两个人好好地在床上睡觉，自己却酒精上头做了一些完全不好意思回想的事情，还非常无情地刚爽完就眼睛一闭睡着了。  
而这个做错事的人，是否有立场谴责仅仅是没帮他洗澡的恋人呢？

永濑开始怀疑自己了。  
游移的视线被对方再一次锁住，盯得他感觉失去了居高临下的力气，重新趴回去搂住平野的脖子，把嘴唇凑在平野耳朵边上哈气。  
「好啦……下一次不会说话不算话了。我保证。」  
想了想又补充了一句。  
「但是你昨天也太……唔！」

微热的气息往耳孔里面钻，平野泄愤式的在永濑的颈窝上咬了一口，留下有点重的粉红色牙印。  
「还不是要怪你，一点都不听话。」

「……才不要听你的。」  
永濑嘴上这么说，却忍不住翘起嘴角笑了起来，无视平野听到他耍赖后开始的嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，在平野的怀里不规矩地扭来扭去。  
「喂，快抱我去洗澡啦。」

平野抱着永濑走向浴室的时候想，怀里这个小鬼的洁癖确实有在减轻，但自己对睡眠安定剂的依赖好像越来越严重了。


End file.
